


blood calls for blood

by slytherfuck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Asexual Raphael Santiago, BAMF Luke Garroway, BAMFs, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Probably ooc, Protective Luke, also theyre insane, but he helps them, cos he loves them, everyone is bi, except alec maureen gretel, idk i just love luke sm, idk man, like alec/izzy/jace, luke is still a cop, obvs not the incest dynamics, they gay, they're all in a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherfuck/pseuds/slytherfuck
Summary: clary. jace. alec. izzy. simon. magnus. raphael. maia. lydia. maureen. gretel. they are all insane. they are all murderers. they are all in love.luke loves clary so much that he's willing to break the same law he was once enforcing.they are not good people. there are no heores. this is not a good story.





	1. clary fairchild

**Author's Note:**

> i've seen a bunch of works around this idea and i immediately fell in love with it. i didn't like the fact that luke was sidelined in almost all of those, so i wanted to make him the bad cop that helps the criminals.  
> also they're all in a relationship. except luke who's older and alec, jace and izzy cause they're siblings.  
> (alec is still gay) (so are gretel and maureen)

clary fairchild is a murderer, insane and dangerous. her looks can kill and she looks too innocent to tear you apart. you would think she is a softie, but the only people she cares about are the people who help her kill.

she slices your throat and she paints with your blood. she is one of the most talented artists and her works are exquisite. the glory, the gore are all there and she feels most at ease when covered in blood, red like her hair. you can see it in her eyes, that murderous glint. it's breathtaking, really. there are only a few other things she loves more than blood. nine, to be exact.

she is in love with jace lightwood. his golden hair, his golden skin, his mismatched eyes and his body. oh, that body can and does crush someone's skull and, frankly, jace looks ethereal covered in blood. smiling maniacally with one tooth missing and drops of red on his face, a knife in his crimson hands and little to no clothing, he looks like some sort of vengeful god and clary loves that image of him. she sketches it almost constantly, has a whole notebook dedicated to him and is thinking of painting him on the walls of the hospital where she murdered her mother, in shades of red and gold. and frankly, he is sweet and tender, foulmouthed and loud and unashamed. a little insecure and hard to please, but, luckily, the nine of them know how to push all his buttons. clary adores jace lightwood.

she is in love with simon lewis. her nerdy best friend, whom she dragged into this after murdering her mother and showing up in his room covered in blood. he helped her, of course, he will always help her, no matter what. simon knows everything, he is the brain of any plan, he gets them in, gets them out, erases any trace of them in the database (wih help from luke) and gets them all the information they need. but that doesn't mean he can't kill. oh no, he's so fast, so swift, so silent. like a shadow, you never see simon coming until it's too late, when you're already down and choking on your own blood, the only thing in your vision is him smiling down at you, hellish and gorgeous. his dark hair, his dark eyes, the glasses he just lost, make him look so dark and terrifying. maybe to a lowly mundane, yes, but to them all, simon lewis is a sweetheart, always rambling, blushing and stuttering. he is adorable. how did clary not realize how in love she was with him? clary fairchild adores simon lewis.

she is in love with isabelle lightwood. izzy. femme fatale. clary is sure she is probably the most dangerous of them all. because she is beautiful and vicious and there's nothing more dangerous than a demon who looks like an angel. everyone agrees that issabelle sophia lightwood is exquisite, ethereal, gorgeous, the most beautiful out of all of them. long dark hair, darker eyes, lips that have worn so much red lipstick they're basically red themselves, intoxicating kisses, presence and amazing fighting skills. she is so strong, she could rival jace. but she's humble, loving and caring. she is so very intelligent, even more so than simon. isabelle is quite literally the best lover clary has ever had. in her eyes, izzy is perfect. clary adores izzy.

clary loves alexander lightwood. yes, he only loves men, but she is still slightly in love with him. he's the most tender lover, with a body so strong it can break you, but with a gaze so soft it makes you melt. she guesses. clary has never experienced it, only seen it, but it's just as impactful. alec takes care of all of them, if fighting he's always watching everyone's backs. that's why they look up to him. he was born to be a leader. he is also the only one who grounds them, reminds them they need a day off, they're not just mindless machines. "let's watch a movie. what is your favourite genre?" "i'm cooking tonight. what do you want?" "you look tense, let me give you a massage." "you look like shit. go take a shower." are just some of the many ways he shows clary he loves her. clary fairchild adores alec.

clary is in love with magnus bane. she's known him since she was very young, and it should be a little weird but nothing bothers them anymore. (and she's an adult anyway. she can fuck whoever she wants.) magnus was always there for her mother, his eccentric presence fascinating her. his hair was always different colours, his eyelids and nails as well and as a teenager she would often be jealous of his style. now they practically share all of their clothes. if simon is the brain, well, she was wrong. magnus rivals all of them in intelligence, and without him they would be nowhere. magnus is also sweet and kind, but if you get on his bad side there is no hope for you. because he is also ruthless, monstrous even. they love him so much. he loves them so much. clary adores magnus.

clary is in love with raphael santiago. yes, he is dark, brooding and unapproachable, but he is theirs and they are his. yes, he doesn’t like sex at all, but since when is sex the most important thing for clary? his hugs, kisses and words are enough to make her melt and sometimes he seems to be the only sane one. raphael is just amazing and clary is so grateful for him, and for simon for finding him. (simon and raphael might have a somewhat closer relationship, but clary does not give a fuck.) raphael cooks, raphael sings and slow-dances them around the room when alec is too tired to care for them. clary adores raphael. 

clary is in love with maia roberts. oh, maia, sweet maia, who has been through so much yet she still manages to be powerful. she could kill a man, but when she thinks of the man who killed her parents, she breaks down. maia, who is so fierce yet so soft. maia, who always has some kind and encouraging words and whose presence radiates warmth. maia, who loves blood so much she sometimes can't help but sink her teeth in another's neck. maia, who is a wonder. clary knows why she loves her: just because she is. clary adores maia.

clary is in love with lydia branwell. how could she not be, when lydia lights up a room just by being there? at first she thought her vain and pretentious, but at last she realised they are no different. they love the same things: blood and each other. (yes, lydia is still a little awkward around alec, but how can you not be awkward when you were the only girl who somehow had his attention? somehow. he had a phase, he says. clary calls internalized homophobia. but this is a story for another day.) but lydia is amazing and she deserves so much more than she had before. (a dead lover and no family) she is level-headed and calculated, used to follow other's rules, now she follows her own rules. even breaking the law has some limitations. lydia is just that good at making them seem natural fun. lydia is amazing and clary adores her.

clary is in love with maureen brown. she had always been her best friend, long before she met simon. sadly, same stupid simon broke her heart and drove them apart. but it's okay, 'cause maureen is back and she's beautiful and breathtaking and clary is reminded of the soft and beautiful days of childhood when she was too shy to touch the other girl's soft skin but not too shy to fly from her swing. clary cannot imagine a life without maureen and, frankly, she knows maureen can't either. (that's what she told her, when she came to clary one faithful night, telling her a five years' story over a cup of tea and nasty glares directed at simon.) she is the only one to remind clary that there's a softness to her, that, in some ways she is still the same small loud child she once was. so what if she killed her mother and many more? it's all still just a game. clary adores maureen.

clary is in love with gretel monroe. gretel is a new addition to the team, brought by maia, who said she is her best friend. and who are they to not agree with everything maia says? so gretel was welcomed with open arms, and now she is so so valuable. clary loves gretel because she doesn't take anyone's shit, and she knows just when everything becomes too much. she has a strong moral compass, only hurting the ones who deserve it. (it's not their fault so many deserve it.) she also has all this pent-up anger inside her soul, and when she finally lets it out, it's a wonder you're still alive. clary is one of the only ones who's seen her in such a vulnerable state and it is a truly moving image. clary adores gretel.

and then there's luke. sweet luke, who loved her mother dearly, but loved clary more. who understood the daughter in her need to kill her mother. who is still a cop, but is done fighting for the "good guys". he helps them, he covers up for them, he spends his free time with them (sometimes just with magnus) and says he is working on the case, but it's just damn near impossible. clary will never quite wrap her head around how much he's doing for them. luke garroway truly is the only one they can count on, 'cause the world is nasty, cold and dangerous for the ones who can't defend themselves. it's a damn good thing they all know how to draw blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse my english and any mistakes i made, since it is not my first language. but please do point them out to me.
> 
> jace is next.
> 
> (also i just realized that this is very similar to a story i was inspired by and it was by no means intentional. i'll try to fix it or smth lol.)


	2. jace lightwood

you could say jace lightwood has murder in his blood. his parents were murdered, he was born out of his mother's dead womb and the man who raised him killed his pets just to teach him a lesson. so, when jace spilled valentine morgenstern's blood at the young age of eleven, no one was surprised. and then he met the lightwoods. they taught him how to defend himself, how some people don't deserve to live. but they also taught him shame, how to hide his real feelings and that shit is damaging to a teenager.

jace has always been a lightwood and he will always be one. even if maryse and robert hate him, even if alec almost killed him once. they're still family, in some way or another. (well, robert and maryse are dead, courtesy of isabelle and alec, but still) and when he met clary and the others, he finally realized that family is the people you pick up along the way.

yes, jace is a little bit insane and ptsd-ridden and maybe he has some bursts of anger, but he is loved, and that's all that matters. 

jace is always in awe when around clary. she is just too much, sometimes (in a good way). sometimes, she will ask to sketch him and jace will end up trying to maintain the same uncomfortable position for hours, but it would all be worth it just to be able to see himself the way clary sees him. sometimes, she will ask him to cover her back while on a 'hunt' (that's how they call their little killing escapades, 'cause they're pretentious fucks like that) and jace can barely keep his eyes on his target when her body is dodging and twisting like that! clary is a wonder to him.

simon lewis is his anchor. after days of non-stop activity, the knots in his muscles become too much and jace needs the boy's firm hands. whenever simon gives him a massage, jace melts (the fact that he keeps whispering praise in his ears doesn't help either). actually, he melts whenever simon looks at him. jace truly is smitten. 

alec and izzy come as a whole. yes, they're entirely different, but they have been a constant in his life and he just can't imagine having one without the other. the period he was alone was the darkest time of his life and sometimes he breaks down when alec hugs him or izzy smiles at him, just because he remembers the look of pure hatred they once directed at him. but they're here now and they love him and everything is okay. they're a family again. brothers and sister. the lightwoods. jace can't imagine a life without them. 

magnus is a new presence in his life, but not an unwelcomed one. he is just one year older than him, but it feels like they're decades apart. jace loves how wise magnus is, even though sometimes he says such stupid shit that luke can't resist punching him. and luke wouldn't hurt a fly. magnus is loud, flashy and his presence fills the entire room. he's like a recreant prince who decided that people were below him. (well, some people) jace definetly doesn' feel like one of them when magnus kisses his cheek or more.

jace doesn't really know a lot about raphael, just that he's devastatingly handsome, incredibly charming and such a filthy kisser. truly, if he could, he would never stop kissing raphael. nobody really knows anything about raphael, but that's a good thing when you are wanted by the police in almost ten states. sometimes, he doesn't show up for days on end, but when he does he is dressed like a king, smells like a rose and treats them to some of the finest cooking they've ever tasted. life without raphael, jace decided, would be incredibly bland. 

maia lightwood is the only one who kind of reminds jace of himself. they have the same desires, same taste in liquor and same taste in music. he knows that at the end of a tiring day he can curl up to her with a bottle of whiskey and a frank ocean album playing in the background. she pretends she doesn't like cuddling him, but every morning he wakes up impossibly warm, being spooned by her and having some hair in his mouth. jace wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

lydia branwell, the only other blonde amongst them. she says she wears it better, and jace has to agree with her. no matter what, lydia always seems better than everyone else, always having her shit together and never even breaking a sweat when fighting. lydia is his favourite training partner, maybe because she is not afraid to hurt him, and jace appreciates that. he always pushes himself, believes he doesn't deserve to rest and the others keep telling him it's not true. lydia doesn't. she knows it, she accepts it and lets him be. when she does get mad at him, jace almost cries (tears of relief because wow! she does love him!) lydia branwell is truly impossible.

maureen and gretel don't love him, but they appreciate him. yes, they're kind of distant, but jace knows that if he wants a break from the insanity he can come to them. these two will take him in, snuggle him in five blankets and put on one of those awful chick flicks that jace secretely adores. there's a special bond that is created when people cry together during the notebook, and with that jace knows maureen and gretel will always have his back.

luke is always a constant. he's always there with warm eyes and a soft voice. he never gets angry, never gets sad. they sometimes make fun of the gullible cops, but then he makes a dad joke and it's all over, jace can't look him in the eyes anymore (because he doesn't want to reveal how much he enjoyed the joke). but he is so grateful for luke, without him they would be nowhere. luke is truly the only one that is actually risking something, just for the step daughter who killed the love of his life. it never ceases to amaze jace.

they're a little messed up, maybe, but they are jace's and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like it. again, excuse any mistakes, i am not english, but please point them out to me. thanks so much for reading.
> 
> also, i'll probably edit the first chapter someday.
> 
> simon is next.


	3. simon lewis

simon is not evil. 

at least that's what he says. his lovers would agree. so would luke.

but of course, all those lowly "innocent" mundanes think otherwise. whatever, they're better than them anyway. 

simon is the best of them, really. he's got looks, brains and brawns. and he's also a sweetheart. he always takes extra time to make sure they're all happy, even when, for example, jace is so angry he could kill anyone who dared look at him. not simon, though. he has a calming effect on anyone and you can never be in a bad mood for too long around him. one look at that smile is enough to make you fall in love.

clary did it first, when they were five and met in a park. he came to her, quite timidly, and asked if she wanted to play together. she, of course, said yes, being just as friendless as he was. something in her young five-year-old mind thought 'yes, it's you. i will love you forever' little did she know, the same revolution took place in his mind as well. and he did love her forever, so much, even when she came to him, crying and covered in blood.

then it was maureen brown. he an clary met little maureen at the same park, the next day. she was quite clever, and she dared them to see who could swing the highest. simon refused, afraid of losing. but clary didn't. the boy stood on the side, watching the girls swing faster and faster until they were just a blur of limbs, hair and clothes and a cacophony of laughs and shrieks. ultimately, maureen won (his heart).  
years later, when it seemed like their connection was truly lost, she came back, with darker eyes, an edge in her voice and a silver haired girl: gretel. the love of her life. simon loves maureen enough to accept the fact that she'll never love him quite the same.

jace lightwood came along, making simon realize a great deal about himself. but the blond was just as clueless as he was, and thus, a beautiful relationship blossomed. the boys grew into themselves, into their love for each other and for the others. nowadays, simon is the only one jace comes to for advice, and he is more than happy to give it. the lightwood is calmer, sweeter and more confident when around the dark-haired boy. sometimes, in the dead of night, when they are alone, holding each other after one particularly rough night, they dare whisper words of love.

izzy is everything to simon. when he was first thrust into this world, isabelle was the one who helped him make sense of it all (with some sweet kisses as a bonus). but those sweet kisses became make-outs, those make-outs became sex and the sex turned into 'holy shit i think i love you'. izzy understood, bless her. she has so much love in her heart, it's bursting at the seams and so much wit, her tongue can kill. simon loves everything about her, and spends whole days just admiring her. he has noticed details not a lot have, like sometimes, when she plucks her eyebrows, she misses a few hairs, or that her nose crinkles whenever she laughs, or that her eyes get glassy after just a cup of beer, but she keeps on drinking 'cause the sour taste of alcohol gets her soul burning in just the right way. and you can sometimes see it, if you pay attention, because isabelle lightwood is to be admired and feared and loved.

where izzy is soft, alec is rough, and where she talks, he keeps quiet. they compliment each other perfectly, the lightwood siblings.(jace included) at first, he is wary of simon, of clary, of all of them, but magnus, love of his life, helps him 'loosen up'. simon enjoys it, even if the time he can spend with alec is really fucking short. he is human enough to understand that the only lover alec really needs is magnus, but simon will be damned if he would miss a chance to run his hands through those beautiful black locks. and when he's not a lover, alec is a leader, and he somehow manages to organize this mess of people and souls. simon is pretty sure he's a god or something.

and with alec always comes magnus. they are so in love you can feel it in the warmth of the sun, you can see it in the way leaves sway in the wind, you can hear it in the melodies of the cuckoos, it's like mother nature was born just to witness their love. or maybe their love is her finest creation. simon is in love with their love, and he is in love with magnus and the way strands of his hair shine a new colour everyday.

raphael was probably the only person to show simon that love isn't everything. he is rarely ever affectionate, and sometimes he isn't even there. god knows where he runs to almost every night. what counts is that he's always back by the morning. ever since their first meeting (and their first falling into bed together) raphael made sure to inform everyone that he won't ever have sex with them. simon respects him insanely, it takes balls something so important about oneself in such a sexual and romantic world. but raphael shows his love in other ways, mainly through his cooking. (he cooks a mean lasagna)

maia is something else entirely. simon has no idea how to act around her, because she is always changing. she can be rough and passionate, but she turns soft in a second. he thinks it's because of his charm. (he's wrong. izzy has that effect on her.) but what simon knows for sure is that maia is fiercely loyal and she wouldn't hesitate to draw blood for the ones she loves. sometimes, that line is crossed in the bedroom as well, but simon would lie if he said it didn't turn him the fuck on.

simon doesn't really know lydia, but she is beautiful and lethal. what he knows if that if it wouldn't have been for her, they would all be at each other's throats. after months of being together, he made a shocking discovery: they are pretty fucking similar. obviously, lydia is much more confident (he still stutters whenever he talk to isabelle, his girlfriend!) and he is much more kinder, but deep down, they are both complete nerds. to a mundane, lydia branwell would be completely parallel to the word "nerd", but with simon by her side and a good movie playing, she suddenly looks like a girl, not a criminal.

gretel is mysterious. simon never seems to understand her, and the key to her heart is usually through maureen. the two are the most distant from the group, and sometimes you'd wonder what they're even doing there. it seems the only reason they are around is because of clary and simon (and, to be honest, everything happened because of clary and simon) despite her usually cold attitude towards anything male, gretel has gradually warmed up towards everyone to the point that she isn't threatening to murder whenever she sees jace. (the feeling is understandable) honestly, this is better than what simon could ask for and, at the end of the day, he knows gretel will always have his back. 

simon was lying when he said everything happened because of him and clary; it's luke. he was the one who trusted and loved these broken children to the point of breaking law and everything righteous in his life. it scares simon how much power he actually has: he could get them all arrested and senteced to death in the blink of an eye, but he won't. because luke is calm, collected, soft and understanding and he could never refuse these children. to simon, he truly is a father. luke helped him with his injuries, with the awkwardness of first crushes and with standing up to bullies. how could he not adore luke?

frankly, how could simon not adore everyone? he has too much love in his heart for just one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting. i have no excuse. 
> 
> i hope you like it. if you find any mistakes feel free to point them out. 
> 
> izzy is next.


End file.
